Kingdom Hearts: Fading Star
by TwilightTownGirl16
Summary: what was Andi's life before she moved to Twilight Town and meet Roxas and the gang, Sora and his friends? What really changed her heart to a broken one in the beginning? Please R&R COMPLETE
1. Prologue pt 1: Attack

Prologue: Attack

_Run! _

A cloud of darkness comes toward in the world of Hollow Bastion. Everyone looking up at the magnificent castle fit for a king.

_Run Far!_

Shadow-like creatures started to appear on the ground. People started screaming, running in different directions, some getting attacked. Calling there family and friends together trying not to lose each other.

_Run now far away their after you!_

Running, screaming and crying to a small five years old is the only thing that goes through her mind. As she starts trying to get through the crowd and glancing back at her shoulder with no protection.

"Mommy! Daddy!" yells the small child

"Andi!" yells a familiar voice in reply, she turned her head.

There running towards her was a teenage blonde chocobo haired boy. He looked like he came out of the fields, his blue eyes determined and frightened. She ran to him as he scoops her into his arms, comforting her as he held her.

"Cloud" she whimpers.

Cloud runs through the crowd again away from the shadow creatures that are on his heels. Cloud turns down to an alley way from the crowd and goes into a small building. There another teenager opening the door it was a girl.

_Run!_

Andi's hazel eyes looked at the other girl with her long light brown hair up in a high ponytail and her dark eyes full of sadness. The door slammed shut and locked as Cloud and Andi got in.

"Thanks Aerith" thanked Cloud trying to catch his breath; letting Andi go.

"Where did they come from?"

"The Castle"

"Ansem?"

"I don't know"

"Where are the others?"

Aerith sighed and looked down and replied "Leon and Yuffie went to the castle"

"WHAT BY THEMSELVES? It's dangerous"

"I know; I tried to keep them here. But they wouldn't listen"

Cloud looks down at the ground and sees Andi curled up into a ball at the corner, shaking. Cloud crouches down to her. Brushing her light brown shoulder length hair out of her frightened face, he tried to smile at her to comfort her and erase the frightened look on her face.

_You won't be safe forever, they will find you; no one can protect you! Run! Run!_

"The Princess?" asked Cloud looking around his shoulder.

"I don't know that's why-"

"Leon! Yuffie!" yelled Andi as they stood at the door. Shutting the door quick, Leon holding his face and young ten year old Yuffie helping him to a chair, Aerith gasped covering her mouth horrified.

"What happened?" demanded Cloud.

Yuffie looked at her frustrated friend and looked at Leon who looked at Cloud with a serious facial as he dropped his hand and revealed a scar on his face.

"Ambush" replied Leon

"And the Princess?" asked Cloud.

"Gone, no where to be found"

Cloud looked down and formed a fist, his teeth clenched. Andi's eyes filled with tears as she ran up to Leon. Leon covered his scar again and looked at her.

"Leon" said Andi removing his hand from his face and seeing his scar, blood poured from it. It was deep and covered half of his beauty from his face. Leon put a hand on Andi's cheek whipping the tears away. Her eyes closed and she relaxed.

**Bang!**

Everyone turned to the door with their weapons and ready to fight. Blocking Andi and Aerith; keeping them back.

"Cloud go and take Andi and Aerith with you get them out of here" commanded Leon

"No way; not this time!"

"Cloud do it, they won't be able to survive by themselves"

Cloud looked at Leon hesitating. Growls and grabs Andi and runs out the back door with Aerith right beside him.

_You're not safe, you're never safe! They will come! Run! Run!_

Andi's hair gets in her face, her hands go to her ears and she screams on her knees. Cloud fighting off the creatures and Aerith on the ground unable to move, looking at Andi, Her eyes were connected with Andi. Andi started running.

"Andi" yelled Cloud looking back over his shoulder almost a close contact with the creatures as he shield it with his sword.

_Don't stop! Run! Run!_

Andi didn't know what to do but follow the voice that leads her far away from protection of friends and family. As the creatures continued to follow her, tired, tripping, scrapping and defeated. She falls in darkness that welcomed her making her feel frightened.

_Don't accept it! Someone will help you! Don't accept the darkness!_

To Be Continued…


	2. Prologue pt 2: Pirates!

Prologue Pt 2

"How did she get here?"

"I don't know Captain"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Your drunk again Captain?"

"No I'm not"

_**What's that?**_

"Captain she's waking"

Andi opens her and sees bunch of men circling around her. She jumps, scarring her with their rotten teeth, some with long drunken beards and eyes of curiosity like they never seen a little girl before. Andi's eyes opened wide with fright of these men. She screamed, a dirty hand came over her mouth and held her.

"What a big mouth for a little lass" said one of them.

Andi looked at him with his long black braided hair on bottom of a huge historian hat. She guessed he probably was the captain of the ship.

"Captain?"

"Take her down my corner doors the rest of you go back to work"

Andi was pushed to another man that held his dirty smelly hand over her mouth and was carried down stairs to the Captain's corner doors. It was a fancy looking room with a long table there and a desk as they walk in, dropping her on the ground, closing the door behind him as he left. Andi froze in fright. She was cold and wet, she looked down at her soaked huge white long sleeved shirt that looked more like a too big of a dress. Her brown hair was soaked and curly.

_**Where am I? I'm cold, Where's mommy or daddy?**_

_You'll see them again_

Andi heard the voice from the attack; she looked around quickly for an owner of this voice or those creatures.

_Its ok, you're safe for now little one_

_**Who are you?**_

There was no reply. Andi held her head down a slumber started to take over. The door creaked, Andi shot her head up and saw the Captain looking down at her. As he came closer she backed up. He soon cornered her at the wall. She shook in fear as his hand was placed on her downed pale cheek.

"Very frightened little lass" said the Captain.

She watched him as he looked up and down on her in her knees to her chest and her hair that was scattered and sticked to her skin as her clothes. He walked off and dropped something down on the ground in front of her. It was his jacket; she looked up at him as he walked to his desk. She took the jacket and wrapped it around her. It smelled awful as though this guy hasn't bathed in years.

"What's your name, lass?" he asked looking down at something on his desk.

Andi didn't reply but only gave a sniff. He looked up at her; she just looked at him back.

"Do you speak lass?"

Andi nodded her head in reply as she put the long coat over her head.

"Then what's your name?"

"A-An….Andi" she replied chattering and shaking.

"Andi? Strange name"

"Who….are….you?" asked Andi

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he replied as he took off his hat and bowed like a gentleman with an insult.

"Now little lass, how did you sneak on my ship?" asked Jack.

"I…..don't…..know"

"You don't know?"

Andi nodded her head and looked around her again.

"Where am I?" she asked

Captain Jack smiled at her. Goosebumps crawled on her skin and a cold breeze hit behind her neck and shook.

"You're on the fastest ship in the seven seas, the Black Pearl" answered Captain Jack.

"The Black Pearl?"

"You never heard of the Black Pearl?"

"No"

He chuckled as he started standing from his chair, Andi tensed up as he watched his movements.

"Well I could understand that lass, people would be lucky to live and tell the tale"

He walked over to her; she screamed bloody murder as he came up to her placing a hand over her mouth drowning out the scream. As he took her waist by the other arm and carried her to the dark and nasty food storage room and threw her in. She landed almost cat like on her hands and knees. They stung with pain and blood trickle down from her beat up hands and knees.

The room had a sort of chill to it. Andi looked at Captain Jack as he walked away leaving the door open for her. She didn't understand her treatment she is getting from here, but she hated it. She wished to go home to her parents and her friends, to her soft and safe bed.

Tired and wet she looked around her; there in front of her made her jump at first at the sight was a monkey tilting his head at her. She put her head down on the smelly coat and tried to not feel awkward by the money staring at her as she shut her eyes.

The monkey got closer to her and joined her as he wrapped his arms around her arm shaking it and talking. Andi looked up at him with a tired face as she moved her arm that he was holding. He moved over by her head and cuddled up with her as he went to sleep. Andi smiled and arm in a comfortable position without waking up the monkey or bothering her comfortable position as the both fell asleep.

"Captain, what are we going to do with the lass?"

"Forget about her, right now worry about finding the treasure once we land at Port Royal will drop her off" replied Captain Jack.

"Yes Captain"

To Be Continued…..


	3. Chapter 1: Lessons Learned

Chapter One: Lessons Learned

"CAPTAIN!"

Captain Jack looks out at one of his crew members running up to him. He pointed up his index finger up as the crew member came up.

"She's gone, she just disappeared out of the blue, Captain I think she's a witch!" exclaimed the crew member.

Captain Jack looked at him and pointed up again. The crew member looked up and saw Andi upon the sails balancing like it was a balance beam with Jack the monkey on her shoulder. The crew member looked back at the captain.

"Leave her, she's fine" ordered Captain Jack.

The crew member nodded his head and walked off back to his job. Andi on the sails smiled feeling the sea breeze hit her. She closes her eyes and relaxes her body and opens them again. She looked down seeing everyone working on the ship. She jumps and swings on the other sail that was lower to the ground and landed on the deck.

"Lass come over here" ordered Captain Jack.

Andi looked at him running up the stairs and as she stood beside him as he drove the ship. He looked down at her.

"Have I ever told you to never play around on the ship? We work to keep this ship in order and if the rest of the crew see you not working or in line then the rest of the crew won't listen to me understand?" asked Captain Jack.

Andi folded her arms looked at him with a "Make me" look. Captain Jack laughed. Monkey Jack screeched and jumped off her shoulder running to somewhere on the ship.

"Ay William"

The crew member name William looked up and walked over to him. Looking at the Andi, Andi glanced at him then looked back at the Captain.

"She's in your order now, she work for you" said Captain Jack.

"Yes Captain" replied William.

"No" said Andi glaring at the both of them.

William walked up and grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her down the stairs grabbing the bucket of water and mop on the way. He placed them down and turned Andi to look at him. She looked at his stern face.

"I want you to meet bucket and mop, you will mop this deck nice and span intill I say you're done. Do I make myself clear?" asked William.

"No! You do it" refused Andi

William smirked and then got to her eye level.

"Listen if you don't start working, you will get nothing and if you get nothing you will die" said William.

Andi looked at William and then back at the mop and broom. She grabbed the mop and placed it in the bucket and started mopping. A hand was placed on her head and then let go as William walked off to work on the rest of the ship with the others. Andi watched then continued working.

After a while of cleaning and waiting for William to come back to tell her she was done, her hands started to hurt and splinter. She winced from every swift she made with the mop. It started to get dark; the sunset was in the sky. She watched it as she continued; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. It made her think on what was out there for her as she was trapped on this ship. A hand was placed on her head snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw William.

"You can stop" said William

She placed the mop down and looked at her blistering, splintered, raw, red hands. William grabbed her arm and looked at them and dragged her to the stairs and forced her to sit. He started getting the splinters out of her hands and pouring salty water on her hands which made her wince more in pain.

"Hold still lass" said William as he continued on her hands.

Once he was finished, he wrapped her hands with clothes and tied them.

"Ow!" whined Andi as she pulled them away as he finished looking at the wrapped hands.

"They're going to hurt for a while, but you'll still be able to work tomorrow, here. This is your dinner" said William as he gave her a large piece of bread.

She looked at him and he nodded, she grabbed it and started eating it like a starving dog. He watched her as she ate. Once she was done he gave her a drink, she took it, and it tasted so weird from anything she ever tasted it but was too thirsty to care.

"You lass have no manners at all" commented William.

Andi looked at him in a confused look. William shook his head and walked off.

"Thank you" she said.

He turned and smiled and nodded at her. He signal her to follow, she gets up and follows down to the corridors and given a swing like bed that Andi has never seen before. She jumps in it and looks at William as he walks over grabs the blanket and gives it to her before he goes to his and lies to sleep. Andi wrapped herself in it and finds Monkey Jack climbing on her shoulder. She smiles and lies down to sleep.

Captain Jack Sparrow is out still guiding the Black Pearl. As most of the crew was up working on finishing with the ship work,

"Captain Jack"

"Yes Barossa?" asked Captain Jack.

"Why isn't the girl died, why keep her alive?" asked Barossa

"She will not be with us that much longer Barossa, give it patients" said Captain Jack.

Barossa growled and nodded. "As you wish Captain" growled Barossa

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter Two: Days, Months, Years

Chapter Two: Days, Months, Years

Andi moped the deck of the boat again, bored out of her mind. William came up and placed his hand on her head, she looked up and gave her a wooden object that was shaped like a sword. She looked at him confused as he also had one in his other hand.

She ducked her head from his hand and pointed the wooden sword at him. He smiled as she lunged to hit his sword first, he pushed her off and she was on the ground her pointed it at her as though he would stabbed her, but missed as she rolled over and stood up quickly from behind him. He turned and lunged for her she dodged him again.

This latest for along time, Bruises and cutes all over her; she fell down and started heaving.

"Practice is tomorrow" said William as he walked off.

She looked and sighed and followed him back to the corridors.

**********

Few months has past

Andi is now taller and older at about the age of seven. Her hazel eyes were like daggers as she glared at William in her fighting position. She was wounded and bruised on her right leg making it harder for her to hit or dodge his attacks. He smiled and pointed his sword at her; she ran jumped and swung her wooden sword. She wouldn't give up intill he was down. With a few swings of hitting him, she was beaten again. She bend down with her hands on her knees and sighed, sweat dripped down her face a little.

"Tomorrow" he said

Andi nodded with a smirk on her face, it was the same old thing; as she followed him to the corridors.

*********

Andi got older and skilled as she was now nine years old. She swung at William and he blocked it. She swung at him again with a little more forceful, but it did not do anything. She smirked and ran from the back of him and attacked, she got him. Vulnerable he was now as he dodged her attack. She dodged his attack by going on the floor she swung her leg out and knocked his feet from under him and stood up pointing her sword at him smiling. He looked almost surprised then smiled. She let him up and looked at him as he placed his hand on her head. He took his hand off and showed her a wooden dagger. She looked at him and took it as he grabbed his.

"Your not winning this time, old man" said Andi smirking

William laughed and Andi went for it.

"Land!" yelled one of the crew members

Andi and William froze; looked and saw a stranded island with a dark cave. Andi smiled, she finally would be off this ship. Captain Jack Sparrow laughed.

"We have found it boys" said Captain Jack.

The crew cheered, Andi looked at them confused as she watched them then looked at William.

"Found what?" asked Andi

"Treasure" replied William….

To be continued……

***********

Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated anything. I hav been really busy then before and I have a lot of crap I school that I have to deal with. I miss writing and getting reviews and reading other fanfics Hopefully I will get started back up again since now I'm playing Kingdom Hearts again. Thanks for your patients guys I will post soon.


	5. Chapter 3 Beytral

Chapter Three: Betrayal

"Treasure?" asked Andi looking at William confused.

William looked at her pitifully as she didn't understand what she had her life into. Trusting Pirates at her age or any age for a girl is dangerous; soon Andi would be in grave danger if any of the govenor's men ever found her on this ship. They would surely execute her in the middle of town with any other pirate.

"Yes"

As the ship's ankor was dropped and the board was placed for the pirates to get on land. Andi was curious to see what was going on; but as she walked a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and saw William's hand and him glaring down at her, she cringed at his glare as she just watched the rest of the crew go.

"William watch the ship" ordered Captain Jack.

"Yes Captain"

"Why couldn't I go?" asked Andi not understanding.

"Because it's dangerous to go out there, when the crew is raven mad about the Asltecs gold"

"Huh?"

"They will kill you Andi if you just give them a look its just best if we stay here and watch the ship intill they get back."

Andi sighed, "Fine"

Andi dragged her feet to the mop and dirty water bucket and started mopping the deck. William watched her as she did her work. Leaning against the rail and keeping an eye out for the crew; ocassionally glancing out behind him. Andi felt unconfortable by William's stare and tried to make not bug her. But something was wrong about this; something told her that something was wrong.

As she got done, she sat on the boards of the sails and saw the crew in a far distances coming back to the ship. Her expression was blank as she then looked down at William; who as she thought was watching the crew come to the ship. He looked tense about something. Andi couldn't put her finger on it; then she found out. Captain Jack was being held by two men from the crew. Not like he was hurt but if they just captured him. As Barbossa was walking in front of the group with a smirk on his face. Andi glared and climbed down and jumped down a few inchs off the ground. She held her wooden sword out ready to attack. But someone already had her before she could blink. It was William, he looked down at her with a warily look and slid her behind him as she had no choice but watch.

"Barbossa you traitor!" yelled Captain Jack as he struggled.

Barbossa chuckled as he tossed a coin up in the air and caught it. Andi's hands turn into fists, shaking with anger. She ran at Barossa with her sword before William could stop her.

"Captain!"

Barossa defended at the second and their swords hit making a load _Thud_ sound. She jumped back a little and stood strong for his move as he hit her in the head with the sword handle. Andi backed away and saw her vision go into a haze. She could still see him as she ran at him. Their swords met again and she ducked down and slid down as she was behind him, she attacked and Barossa knocked the sword out of her hands and grabbed Andi by the ponytail. She struggled as he held her, putting his sword by her neck. She froze as the sword came closer to her skin.

"Captain she doesn't know any better, she's a little girl; I was teaching her how to fight and I guess she thought of fighting you today" lied William.

Barossa looked at him and then back at Andi, who still frozen where she stood. He glared at William and let Andi go by pushing her towards him.

"You better teach this girl, she better analyze her opponents, instead of charging after them" snapped Barossa.

"If she does that again to me like that, she will lose her head"

"Yes Captain"

William grabbed Andi and took her downstairs to the sleeping corridors. He placed her in her bed and kneeled down to her eye view level, glaring at her. She glared right back; crossing her arms.

"Foolishness like that again from you lass, will kill you"

"You have to use your head, analyzing your opponent by the way he acts and watch his steps what he will do next. Never fight blindly"

Andi shifted a little and looked away angrily; "Barossa is a traitor"

"Captain Barossa let you live from that little scene, you should thank him"

"No! He is not the Captain, he is betraying Captain Jack" snapped Andi

"Jack Sparrow is no longer Captain; you better give Captain Barossa respect as your Captain"

"No I won't"

William sighed; placing his hand over his eyes as though he was resting his eyes, "You leave me no choice"

Andi tried to focus on William. He removed his hand from his eyes and looked back at her. He saw her eyes trying to focus from her hit in the head.

"Your vision will be like that for a while, but it will be back to normal soon"

She stopped focusing and just nodded.

"I will request you to go to Port Royal and go back to where you belong" he said…

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes:

Sorry Guys that it took me so long. I'm already starting on Chapter four and hopefully I won't have another writer's block. Thank you for your patience. Oh and I did fix all the errors and missed spells on the other chapters. I kinda wasn't paying attention on that so thanks for that.


	6. Chapter 4: Darkest Memory

Chapter Four: Darkest Memory

"A girl?"

"Hey! Are you ok?"

Andi started to open her eyes from the voice. There was an older boy looked about fifteen. She scanned him as she looked up at down at his hair was almost like Cloud's but his bangs where styled to stay on the right side of his face. His clothes were stranger though, his clothes were white and black with checker squares and then some of his outfit was covered by grey armor. But his eyes were beautiful sapphire eyes that Andi has very seen.

"You're alive" he whispered looking at her.

Andi sat up a little and looked at him a little closer. He stood up and just looked at her, confused. As the sea's waves brought a chill to Andi's skin, she began to shiver. She was grabbed and held in the stranger's arms, being taken away from the beach to a little house that looked completely abandoned. As he opened the door, she could see that he hadn't been here for long. She started wondering if he was a traveler or maybe is home was attacked by those dark creatures as well and was stranded here like she was. Placed on the bed and was given a blanket, she didn't understand why he was doing this. They didn't know each other; did he feel sorry for her?

"What's your name?"

Andi snapped out of her thoughts, turned her head and gazed at his eyes.

"An-Andi"

His lips curled up to a smile for the first time, but his eyes almost meant the same. She smiled back and found there was a sense of emotion was missing in his eyes, they were just sad.

"What's your name?" she asked

"Ven" he replied

"Where am I?" she asked

"You're in Port Royal, what were you doing at sea?"

"I don't remember, all I do know is that; I was kicked out of Captain Jack's ship, because of Barossa betrayed Captain Jack and now Barossa is Captain" explained Andi

"You're a pirate?"

"Well kind a I've been on that ship since I was five because I-"

Andi stopped

**Why am I telling him this, I can't tell him I use to live in a different world**

"Because you?" he asked as he stopped Andi's thoughts.

"I don't know, I can't remember" she lied.

Ven looked at her closely.

"You don't trust me"

"I didn't say that!"

"You were thinking it"

"Fine, if I was in a different world. What about you? I know you don't belong in this world either"

Ven's smile faded and she faced expressionless. He looked away from her; there she knew sadness had flooded him.

"I hate to do this, but I have no choice" he said as he walked over in front of her and pushed Andi's wet bangs from her eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm erasing this memory and give you a false memory, you won't remember about me or how you ever got here" Ven explained.

Before Andi could react his two fingers were placed on her forehead and darkness formed and then disappeared down to her heart. She collapsed; Ven grabbed her motionless body before she fell on the ground. "I'm sorry" he whispered to her, he walked down with her in his arms to the town, people looking at him and Andi sleeping in his arms.

He brought her down to an alley and placed her there. Her body started forming bruises on her arms and face. He looked away at her, his heart bleeding with guilt for her just knowing her for only a few minutes. Scratches formed and wounds start to open, beaten she was.

"Goodbye Andi" whispered Ven and he walked off away from the alley and soon disappeared by the crowd of people that had formed.

_Memory flashback_

_The sun shined bright in Andi's dark eyes as the opened. She moaned and looked around finding herself on the shore. She remembered what had happened on the Black Pearl, but was a little disoriented on what was going on. Her boots were gone, which she guessed they probably fell off when she was trying to get to shore. Her clothes and hair soaked by the salty water, she stood up. There was a town up ahead; her thoughts went to her parents. _

_**Maybe I could find them here?**_

_She walked along the sand was hot against her skin. When she got up to the entrance, there were people all around. Some rich, some poor but she couldn't think about that right now all she was worried about was finding her parents. As she looked at faces, faces and more faces there wasn't one that was familiar to her. A raindrop fell down on Andi's skin, more, then more came; she had to find shelter and soon. As she ran though an alley blindly. She was knocked back and found herself on the floor and as she looked up, there were young boys looking down at her._

"_Look at this" hissed one_

"_She needs to learn some respect" growled another._

_Andi glared at them and went to get up, something slammed against her stomach underneath her, there she saw one of them smirking and kicked her again. Andi was flipped onto her back, they all stared to kick her. She was determined to get up as she did a sharp pain came from her back. She screamed in horrific pain as she saw one of them with a bloody knife. She glared and tried to dodge the knife as she was taught but the kicking, the hitting and the pushing from the others it was hard to fight back. _

_**Help, Help, Help me!**_

_The last kick to her legs and she collapsed on the ground, tears streamed from her eyes but not a noise came out of her mouth, but screams and begs. _

_**HEEEELLLLPPP!**_

_As darkness filled her eyes; she notices her world go black…_

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: This was a quick update right? Well when I updated the 3rd chapter I thought I should stop here to give it more edge and not ruining it the way it was and that I couldn't think of anything else in this chapter. Chapter five will be posted as soon as possible. Thanks for your patients and reviews all.


	7. Chapter 5: The Melody within the Heart

Chapter Five: The Melody within the Heart

"ANDI!"

Andi opened her swollen eyes as far as they would go. She couldn't move anything in her body, other than breathing which hurt as though she was being stabbed by one hundred needles to her lungs. Someone touch her arm, unable to react. Andi screamed, but her screams we like a whimpering dog, trying to hide the tears.

"Andi, it's me"

The voice sounded familiar now, she glanced and tried to absorb it all for what she could see. There as she cried "Dad!" He scoops her up in his arms gently and takes her out of the alley fast. "Dad how did you find me?" asked Andi weakly. "We kept looking for you everywhere and we wouldn't stop looking until we found you" he replied. Before Andi could ask more questions, she heard a door bang and it screeched as the door opened.

"Henry?"

"Open the Andi's bedroom door Sara" ordered Andi's father.

The women named Sara obeyed his command as she was being followed behind by Henry. She watched as Henry placed Andi down on her bed. Sara gasped with her hands over her mouth and sobbed outside the room as Henry grabbed his brief case in the matter of minutes by Andi's bed side. "This will hurt for a while" warned Andi's father. Andi watched as her father grabbed stuff out of the black fuzzy object. First her eyes, she felt something sticky around her eyes. As she was reacting to his touch by her eyes, they were closed shut. A cloth was being wrapped around her head that would protect her eyes and making it unable for her to open them unless she unwrapped it. Blood was spilling all over, as her father rushed to tie her arms from losing blood.

A sharp stabbing pain went to her arm, Andi whined in pain. As he father stitched them up very difficult and also wrapping them up with a cloth. As he looked he saw blood behind her, he laid her on her stomach and saw a stained by her back. He lifted her shirt up and saw a huge scar that crossed from her left shoulder blade down to right hip. As he stitched that back up and wrapped it, he felt terribly sick at the sight of his daughter looking like a beaten rag doll.

He had seen this before, an experience on being a doctor. But he never imagined his own daughter would have to go through the same treatment as his patients. He had the courage to stay by his daughter's side, quietly, holding her trembling hand. "Henry, is this?" asked Sara

Henry turned his head and looked at her and nodded, she started to break down into sobs again. She was being pulled by him to sit beside him, so he could comfort her. "Andi, my baby" she sobbed as she pushed back her bangs back. Andi moved her hand slowly and placed her hand on Sara's face. "Mom? You're here?" she asked her throat getting dry.

"I'm here Andi, it's ok" said her mother. Andi dropped her arm; her body was so weak, so painful. As she weaved in and out of unconscious, she didn't want to lose her family again. But her mother's words repeating "its ok" Andi lets go and goes to unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Few weeks later

Andi is trying to find were the different piano notes were. Her eyes still healing from the attack, she slowly and gradually figured out the different notes as she placed her fingers on the piano peices. She started to play a melody, drilling it down to her memory as she tried to make the melody blend with the notes without hesitation. She heard someone was coming up behind her, she stopped.

"It only me" said her mother. Andi went back to her piano and almost like it poured out of her heart.

"Did you write this?" her mother asked.

Andi didn't stop, but smiled. "Yes" she answered, "I don't really have anything else to do, so I thought of learning the piano well by hear at least"

"That's extremely amazing Andi" commented her mother.

Andi didn't reply back, as she stopped and listened around her. She turned towards her mother; she stood up and stretched her arms out to find her mother. Her mother stretched out her arms as well; Andi touched her hand and grabbed it and hugged her mother. Andi's mom held her daughter as long as she let her too. Andi pulled back, her mother gave a glance at her with beautiful red quarter length sleeved dress that went down to her ankles. She saw the bruises were gone and some of the cuts on her arms were gone. Tears started flooding down her eyes as she looked at her, Andi touched her face.

"Mom I'm ok" assured Andi smiling

Her mother smiled "I know that"

Andi smile faded and followed her hands.

"Where are you going?" asked her mother.

"Going to my room, I'm really tired"

"Oh, ok do you need any help?"

"No, its ok I got it"

"No here let her help you"

"No"

Her mother stopped in her tracks as she watched Andi go to her room and shuts the door slowly. Andi slides down on the door and starts crying softly. As She crawls up to her bed, gets in it and cries herself to sleep.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: Hey Guys I finally finished this chapter also it's getting almost to the end. A few more chapters to go though. Athough it will probably be a while before the chapter comes in. It's because my grandma died this week 6/10/10 and I'm traveling up there to the funeral. So anyway, well I have to go now and see if I can start on chapter six. Thanks guys for the past reviews.


	8. Chapter 6: Haunted Past

Chapter Six: Haunted Past

_Andi is running as fast as she can, away from the things that were chasing her. As she looked behind her, they were getting closer and Andi couldn't go any faster. As she is cornered by a wall, she sees her attackers' faces. Smirking and holding knifes and sticks, laughing as she was cornered into their little trap almost like prey. Andi shook her head and put her hands over her ears and closing her eyes._

_Don't be afraid little one…_

Andi sat up quick gasping from her nightmare. Sweat was dripping down her body as she sat there.

**That voice? I've heard it before**

Andi feels the cloth still over her eyes; her heart sank to know that nightmare was really alive to her. It was her haunting past, something that would never leave her alone. As she got up and used her hands like eyes, she walked to the balcony and stood at the edge.

_Don't be afraid little one…_

**That voice again?**

Andi wanted to know where this voice was coming from. It bugged her.

_I'm sorry Andi…._

**Who are you?**

_You're past…_

**Huh?**

_I can't believe he did this to you…_

**Did what?**

The voice didn't reply and Andi's blood started to boil until she broke down crying, falling on her knees and her hands gripping the boards that held the rail on the balcony. She didn't understand why this had to be this way. She has to be stronger than this if she doesn't want to get hurt. As she got up and took a deep breath and sniffed. She wiped tears went away; she walked to her bed and laid there until she fell asleep.

There Andi saw a girl with a weird outfit and started walking towards her. Her light brown hair was straight and hit almost to her waist that was in a high ponytail. She wore a blue quarter length shirt with her right shoulder down to her fingertips was covered in silver armor that also covered her right side sleeve. She turned around and looked at Andi, Andi froze. The girl's bangs were long covering part of her eyebrows; around her neck was a weird looking silver charm that looked like a star on it but with a leaf on the top that was attached to a silver chain. Her blue mini shirt was almost like a ballerina's with a cloth over it so it didn't look so stuck out giving the length hitting three or four inches off her butt. She also wore black tights that hit her knees. Her shoes were also silver armored.

**She is beautiful** Andi thought, her face elegant and noble like. Her smoky blue eyes almost felt like they were piercing Andi's heart as they looked at her. A smile formed on this stranger's face.

"Hello Andi" greeted the girl.

"Who-Who are you?"

"I'm Aiko"

"Aiko? What do you want?"

"You don't remember me do you? Well it's been a while since I've talked to you as a little child" Aiko giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"We were good friends; I use to talk to you a lot"

"We are? How are you here?"

"Our hearts are somehow connected to each other, but when your hometown was attacked it was hard to find you"

Aiko walked over and kneeled down to Andi's eye view. She looked at Andi closely, seeing resemblance in her as a child. "Let's be friend's again" she said smiling. Andi looked and smiled back then flashbacks of her and Aiko talking to each other like tonight. "I remember this happened the first time we met before" replied Andi nodding. "Yes" answering Aiko's question. Aiko sighed and a grin spread across her face.

"Good"

Then Aiko's smile turned to a frown, "You know I won't be always there to talk, but I'll still be in the presence" warned Aiko.

"What do you mean?"

But before Aiko reply, Andi started weaving in and out into consciousness.

_Accept me Andi in your heart and you will meet your true destiny…._

Andi held a silver glowing, floating ball of light. Andi nodded and the ball was absorbed into her body to her heart. Andi woke up and frowned as she still couldn't see.

_**I guess I could only trust you Aiko, I can't trust anyone else but you, not even my past friends or family. But something about you is connected…**_

To be continued….

Author's Notes: Well you all just met my Birth by Sleep KH character Aiko. Hopefully I'll write a story about her soon. Well I just finished my grandmother's funeral and I have a long trip back home. So I'll probably be writing chapter seven the way back home. Thank you guys for the past reviews and I'll update soon. Keep on your reviews!


	9. Chapter 7: Sight and New Life

Chapter Seven: Sight and New Life

"Are you sure you're ready Andi?"

"Yes dad"

Henry didn't seem so sure of himself on his daughter's decision. He was hoping to wait a few days more or at least get her to give him a chance to decide on what was good for her. But he shook his head and sighed; taking her cloth from over her eyes. Andi's heart started beating fast, starting to wonder if she could see again.

"Ok it's off" said her father.

She touched her closed eyes to feel and then moved her hand and opened her eyes; her vision was slightly blurry and seemed to blind her eyes with so much light around her. Her father chuckled a little. "It's going to take a little while for your eyes to adjust again, give it a chance" he answered by Andi's frustrated face. She sighed and closed her eyes and opened them again. She begins to try to focus and her vision started to clear until she was able to see her father's face. She smiled and looked around in her home.

It was like an old English home, a little different from her home in Hollow Bastion. She hugged her father as he embraced her in his. "Thanks dad" and she walked around, "Andi wait"

She turned and looked at her father who was holding a book in his hands, she looked him puzzled. "We are moving away again, we can't stay here for too much long. So don't get too attached to anyone, you understand?"

"I understand"

She looked at her father and walked to her room alone as she slams the door. She closes her eyes, sighs and slowly opens her eyes, her eyes seemed to relax more and getting focus. Her room was beautiful with white curtains angling the windows almost like hair angling someone's face, it hung on her bed stands giving it almost the sense of privacy. Her dresser was huge with a cherry wood look making it elegant and fancy as it also held a mirror that was edged with vines that were silver. The walls we pure white and the floor was also cherry wood with no damage to the wood. Her night stand was also made of cherry wood and there stood an old lantern that looked like it had been used a lot and a few torn used books that had some value to Andi. Her bed was also white and huge as it was meant of a queen. (Which you would guess a queen size bed).

Andi walked to her bed and traced her fingers on the book covers that were engraved with gold letters having its own unique handwriting. A Midsummer Night's Dream from Shakespeare and Pride and Prejudice from Jane Austen; passed down from her mom to her. She didn't understand her mother's likes in things. But all she knew was this place wouldn't last forever, a place of security from the world….

5 Years later

"I'm not leaving!" yells Andi as she watches her parents putting box after box in their transport. Her parents' expressions of disapproval by her actions showed. But they ignored her completely and continued on their work. "I don't understand why we keep doing this" she said frustrated.

"We weren't planning on doing this when we lived in Hollow Bastion and anyway you'll like this town it's quiet and gives you a sense of our old house in Hollow Bastion" explained her mother.

"But I have a home here, I have friends here" complained Andi.

"I told you Andi" warned her father.

Andi rolled her eyes and glares at him, remembering is warning. "Don't let anyone close, we won't be here forever." She sighed and stood there with her arms across her chest watching her parents do all of the work. As they finished they looked at her tiredly. She glanced at her home and went to the transport passing her parents without a glance or word. She sat down and watched out the window as her parents got in. "You won't be disappointed Andi" replied her father. Andi muttered a "Whatever" and they continued to their traveling to different world. "By the way we will not mention this place, you were born and raised in Hollow Bastion and that's it" said her father. "That part of the past is gone, understand?"

"Yes" Andi reply was like ice.

Space was around them it seemed to go fast and unable to even glance at a single thing as she finds herself in a small town, with sunset skies and golden buildings that were towered by a huge clock tower. Andi saw the beautiful two story white house that brought that little childhood flashes of her in Hollow Bastion.

"Welcome Andi, to Twilight Town"

"School starts in two days, how about we get your room unpacked first?" asked her mother

Andi didn't answer as she grabbed some of her stuff and walked in. "Upstairs the first door to the right" ordered her mother, Andi followed her directions and saw the room was painted like outside. Sunset colors, she looked around the room surprised as she put her stuff down and walked in farther. It was not as big as her other room but it had its cozy look. Her bed was twin with orange bed sheets that was already made and orange curtains that blew revealing a roof to one of the rooms in the house where he bed stood. There beside the window to the right was her unmatched room dresser that had a huge mirror hanging over it. No desk; Andi was a little disappointed without a desk to put homework but just sighed. As she started unpacking and putting stuff mostly in place and some going to her nice closet. She was actually happy, this room couldn't disappoint her.

"How is it looking up here?" asked her mother. Andi turned and changed her expression before it reached her mother. She saw her mom had a few things left that belonged to her in her hands. She looked and grabbed it and started putting them away also. "Do you need any help?" asked her mother.

"No I got it"

"Oh alright, I hope you like your room I got someone to fix it up for you" replied her mother.

Andi just looked at her like she had interrupted her. As her mother looked down she walked out closing the door without another word. Andi continued and placed pictures, posters and decoration that her mother gave her and then stepped in the middle and looked at her hard work. She was proud of it and sleep started to catch up to her. As she yawned, turned out the lights by her bed, she laid there and closed her eyes.

"No one will miss me"…..

To Be Continued…..

Author's Notes: AHHHHH! Roxas! AHHHHH! Come on Roxas fans you had to be somewhat screaming at this. I know I was I was excited. Sorry for the long wait and how quick it went put I didn't have much left to write I have at least one more chapter to write before I need to work on my KH2 Fanfic and I am writing a story between Kh2 when Summer starts in Twilight Town. I do start her school days in KH2 for a while which I'm going to fix a little before I start on the other. Hope you like this guys and thank you for the reviews and Favs.


	10. Chapter 8: Kiddnapped

Chapter Eight: Kidnapped

**The sun, I hate the sun** thought Andi as she opens her eyes and sees her new room was still the same where she left it. But one thing was different; there stood a red keyboard right next to her dresser with music sheets stacked neatly on it. She got up, rubbing her eyes and takes a closer look at it. She didn't know why it came from, but she guessed one of her parents brought it up in her room when she was sleeping. A small came across her face as she shook her head and went to her dresser dragging out clothes to wear in her new world. Walking out of her room and saw the bathroom across her room, she just shut the door, showered, dressed and got ready for the morning. Walking down stairs she saw a note on the door which always meant that they were gone and they would be back around bed time as always. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the note and read:

Andi,

Me and your father will be out late, have a good day on getting to know the town. 

I love you, Mom

Crunching it with the balls of her fist, making it a round paper ball for the trash as it went, she went out and slammed the door behind and looked around her front porch where people where walking and talking, children playing soccer. She walked down the step and down the sidewalk; it was a block away from what looked like a place with a few shops. "What bore fest" replied Andi looking around then something caught her eye. "Huh?" she said looking at a teenage boy with short spiky hair and had a like obsession over cameo walks up to her with a smile on his face like he was a childhood friend of hers. When he came up to her, she felt a sense of power that felt like being smacked in the gut, she buckled over and let her knees smack the ground. She started breathing heavily as she looked up at the boy who just smiled. Her vision was starting to blur, she saw the boy change his hair from spiky blonde to long white hair tanned man with a black monster behind him grasping her. She didn't understand what was going on or why.

"Riku! That's enough!"

Andi felt the sense of power vanished; she coughed and looked seeing the man "Riku" with a dark creature on his back that looked attached and another one with red wraps all around him. She guessed he was the one in charge of the tanned man by the way he took orders. But why were they after her? "Sorry" said Riku to the other. "We don't want her destroyed, after all she a pawn of our little game with him, remember?" he continued. "What do we do with her?" asked Riku, "Grab her and take her to the mansion quick before she can more again."

Riku nodded and held Andi in his arms; Andi couldn't do anything, not a struggle as he carried her away to the forest to the gates of a white mansion. He waited for the other to open and started to the mansion, it looked like it was abandoned and breaking into pieces. "I'll bring Namine, you take her downstairs to the computer room" said the red man. "Yes Diz" replied Riku as he followed orders and laid her leaning to the wall, she could only watch. The man "Diz" and the medium length blonde hair girl she was guessed was "Namine" that they we're talking about.

"You can't make me do this to her" said Namine looking Diz.

"That's what you said about him too, but did witch" replied Diz.

"Now erase her memories on what happened and remake new ones, you want him to have company don't you?" chuckled Diz.

Namine looked upset as she dropped her head and sighed. She looked up at the girl with her ocean blue eyes and held a sketch book opened it and started doing something with her pencil, Andi held her head it felt like hammers going through her skull. She started to scream it wouldn't stop.

"Keep going Namine" ordered Diz.

"Stop it please, stop!" begs Andi as the pain continued.

It felt like it wouldn't end, as her vision is about to give up on her again all she could do is wait for her vision go black….

"What will she do you any good" said Namine angrily

"She is going to mess with him and she will help the worlds" replied Dis. "Don't worry she won't be there forever, she'll just be there until it's time, and when it is I'll send Riku to get her" he continued.

"You're making a mistake" said Namine

"He's not as long as you don't make it be" growled Riku. "Yes Namine, you stay out of this understand? You have work to do fixing memories" ordered Diz. Namine opened her mouth the shut it with a sigh and looked at Riku who was standing in front of her, as he walked out she followed him.

There was a boy that was meeting a group of kids at school, he looked nervous and preserved. When the others laughed, he laughed. The group leader stuck out his hand and the boy stuck out introducing each other. "You'll like her, I know you will" chuckled Diz. Andi was standing alone looking as everyone was talking together as an emotionless expression was across her face…

To Be Continued….

Author's Notes: I know I said this was the last chapter but I could do one more I could so I'm going to. This was not over I thought I need to slightly explain how Andi got in Virtual Twilight Town but there you go and as you know Dis can see what's going on in that world so I but a little to that. If you wonder what changed you'll see in my new Fanfic Summer in Twilight Town that's coming up as soon as I fix Chapter one-six. Hope you are enjoying this fic as such as I had writing it.


	11. Epiloque

Epilogue:

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Andi wakes up, stretching for her alarm clock as she slams the button with her fist as it shuts off; she sits up rubbing her eyes and yawns. She looks at the time that glowed 6:00 AM. She groans and moves the cover off her and turns the lights on, she goes to her dresser and pulls out clothes and walks to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

"Roxas! Come on get up!" yells Hayner who shakes his best friend. Roxas groans and opens his eyes and sees Hayner standing there beside his bed. "Ten more minutes" grumbled Roxas, Hayner rolled his eyes gripped the matrice and flipped it to the other side making Roxas fall hard to the ground with it. Roxas winced in pain and his blood started to boil. "Come on I can't sleep for ten more minutes!" asked Roxas as he stood, trying to calm himself down.

"No man, we're going to be late. Maybe if you weren't with Falcon all day you wouldn't be so tired" suggested Hayner.

"We didn't do anything ok, back off" replied Roxas as he walks to his dresser and grabbed some clothes and rushes to the shower.

"Yeah sure you didn't, it's Falcon" muttered Hayner.

"So what did happen?" asked Hayner at the bathroom door. "She stayed at my house for a while then she got mad at me and left before I could explain myself" answered Roxas

"What did she get mad at you about?" asked Hayner.

"Man, I wouldn't do what she wanted. That's why she left" said Roxas

"Oh" replied Hayner.

Andi was already down in the kitchen grabbing some toast and started eating it. She heard footsteps around the corner in the living room; she ignored it and finished her breakfast. Then walked past the corner where the noise was. "I'm not a little kid anymore, I don't need you guys to help me or encourage me like I'm going to Kindergarden" said Andi as she went to the hallway where the front door stood, where her converse tennis shoes laid, skateboard and messenger bag. She pulled her shoes on, swinged her messenger bag on her shoulder and held her skateboard. Opening the door, shutting it behind her before she walked down the stairs and skated away to school, in the window was a black cloaked man with his hood up watching as Andi skates off to school; he makes a black portal and disappears.

"Come let's go!" said Roxas as they ran out the door and started running to school. "Man we are dead" said Hayner, "Not if we hurry to get there before it starts" replied Roxas….

Author's Notes: Here is the ending. Now the sequel to this is Kingdom Hearts 2. I fixed the six chapters in KH2 before I finished this story so read the first six. I'm going to start Summer in Twilight Town before I finish KH2 because I have a few ideas and stuff to fix in the other chapters so sorry guys if you're tired of the wait. But I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did.


End file.
